


一次GV实录

by fffccc



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Jensen, gay porn star! Jared, gay porn star! Jensen, top!Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffccc/pseuds/fffccc
Summary: porn演员Jared和Jensen的一次监狱play。第三人视角。摄像师就是我自己的全程代入。哈哈哈。其实整篇都有参考我之前看的一部积威【。 肥肠的火辣，可惜我文力不够，描写不出来。





	

“喂，起床了！放风时间到了！”Jensen的脸贴着牢房的铁栅栏，对躺在里面的男人喊道。

Jensen可真好看。我调近了镜头，画面中出现了他放大的完美侧脸。为了这次拍摄，他特意蓄了一点胡子，今天又穿了一件黑色毛衣，套在他的白衬衫外面，下面还穿了一条黑色西裤，显得禁欲又淫荡。我忍不住咽了下唾沫，真是便宜了Jared那小子了，竟能操到这样的尤物。不过话说回来，Jensen也很享福好吗，毕竟Jared可是公司里的头牌top，被那样一根巨型老二干一炮想必是很爽的。我又突然想到前两天公司里传的风言风语，说Jensen和Jared其实私下里就是一对儿。哇哦，这可太热辣了。我感到自己的阴茎不受控制地抽动了一下。

“喂！叫你呢！听不见吗？！醒一醒了！”Jensen的声音很清亮，最后一句醒一醒，我听在耳里不知道为什么竟然有一种撒娇的味道在里面。

“该死的没用的废物。”Jensen小声嘀咕了一句，打开牢房的门走了进去，还顺手转身把门锁上。

这可实在是…太超过了…怎么会有人想起来把自己和一个危险男人锁在一个房间里啊。我一边在心里腹诽这毫无逻辑可言的GV剧本，一边赶快跟进去，继续扛着摄像机换着角度拍摄。

Jensen走到男人身边，用皮鞋踢了踢他的后背。Jared睁开眼睛，露出了豹子一样危险的眼神，里面还混杂着喷张的情欲。下一秒，Jared就坐起身，一把拉住Jensen，把他按倒在牢房里那张简陋的床垫上。Jensen抬腿小小地反抗了一下，就不再挣扎，嘴里喃喃地说道：“你不能这么做，你不能…不能…”

我又移了下位置，把Jensen和Jared的全身完全放入镜头中。Jensen这家伙，这个时候应该奋力抗拒一下而不是脸上浮现出压抑不住的兴奋啊。小情侣真是麻烦。算了，不拍他了，我想了想，把注意力转移到Jared那雕塑一般的后背和手臂上。因为只穿了件白背心，他的身体线条被勾勒地十分完美，以及因为倾身压住Jensen而显得十分挺翘的臀部，都让我很是满意。

Jared丝毫没听进去Jensen的哀求，拉下拉链，那根已经半勃的老二就这么弹了出来，直直地戳在Jensen的嘴边。

“给我好好吸。”Jared命令道，手捏着Jensen的脸颊，迫使他张开嘴。

Jensen抬眼看了一下Jared，满脸都是屈辱和不甘，但还是乖乖张嘴含住了Jared的龟头。Jared发出了很爽的喘息，宽大的手掌覆盖住Jensen的后脑勺，加快他吞吐的速度。

舔了没一会儿，Jensen就移开脑袋，仿佛不愿意再继续下去。Jared这时正在兴头上，怎么可能允许他停下来，他强硬地用双手扳回Jensen的脑袋，又将自己的阴茎塞回了Jensen温暖的口腔。Jensen被来回插了两下，也渐渐进入状态，似乎有些忘了自己现在演的是个被犯人强暴的小狱卒，竟然主动为Jared做起了深喉。

我的手都快拿不稳摄像机了，阴茎叫嚣着需要抚慰。我心里大哭着干这一行太痛苦了，看得见吃不着，只能任劳任怨给Jensen一脸享受的表情做了个特写。我眼睛瞟了瞟Jensen的下身，他也硬了，而且还硬得像石头一样，但他两只手都搭在Jared的大腿上，看起来没有Jared的允许，他是不会触碰自己哪怕一下的。也许他们在家里也是这样，Jared在床上应该是个控制欲很强的家伙，而Jensen说不定就吃他这一套。

Jensen给Jared口交了好一会儿，舌头以极其色情的方式细细舔过Jared阴茎的每一寸，又在他的龟头上来回舔弄，一只手极富技巧地揉捏着Jared的两个囊袋。Jared被撩拨得不行，伸手脱了Jensen的毛衣，又顺手把他的衬衫扯开，衬衫的下摆规规矩矩地塞在裤子里，Jared也没有把它彻底脱了，就任由衬衫垂下来，意外的情色。

Jared的喘息越来越重，在我以为他就要这样不负责任地射出来，让拍摄被迫中断的时候，他非常敬业地将自己的阴茎从Jensen的嘴里拔了出来。Jensen用屁股往后微微挪了一下，用手背擦了一下沾满了Jared前液和自己唾液的红润嘴唇，依旧抬眼望着Jared。

上帝啊，Jensen还用舌头舔了一下他的嘴唇！我用手草草擦了一下流出来的鼻血，心想，要到我最喜欢的部分了！

Jared一把捞过Jensen，伸手按住他的脖颈，让他以侧脸着地的姿势跪趴在床垫上。然后，他摸索着Jensen的裤子，把Jensen随身带在身上的手铐摸了出来。

Jensen听到金属碰撞的响声立马明白了下面将发生什么，拼命挣扎起来。Jared粗鲁地压着他的双手，迅速将手铐铐在了Jensen手上。

“你是不是一个婊子？嗯？”Jared凑在Jensen耳边说道。

Jensen紧闭着双唇，仍然在做无谓的抵抗。

“说啊，你是不是我的婊子？你很愿意做我的婊子是吗？”Jared将Jensen翻过来，脱了他的裤子，发现Jensen早就勃起了，阴茎贴着小腹，上面水光一片。

“呵，看起来你很享受的样子嘛。婊子。”Jared轻轻扇了Jensen一巴掌，看着Jensen脸上羞愤欲死的表情，他缓缓低下头，把Jensen的勃起含进了嘴里。

Jensen发出了一连串含混不清的呻吟，夹杂着许多脏话。他费力地抬起上身，却因为手被拷在身后，没有受力点，只来得及看一眼自己被Jared口交的下流画面，就又无力地躺了下去。

我能看出来，Jared虽然表面上演得很粗暴，但是他给Jensen口交时其实很细心也很温柔。他不断地注意Jensen的身体反应，时不时还会用唾液给他的阴茎润滑一下，让他给他的手淫变得更顺畅一些。手淫和口交不断交替，让Jensen很无助地扭动着腰，似乎这样的快感再多一秒，他就要哭出来似的。

Jared又一次将Jensen翻过去，用手掰开Jensen的臀瓣，舌头舔进他嫩红的穴口。Jensen发出了一声高亢的呻吟，身体控制不住地抽了一下。

我摆弄着摄像机，给了他的穴口一个特写，操，Jared舔他之前他就已经湿得一塌糊涂了。一想到他有可能从刚开始的时候，就湿着屁股，自己不断收缩穴口，在这样隐秘的快感下拍摄，还有他明明被舔穴爽到不行，却因为双手被拷在后背而没办法抚慰自己阴茎，我就差点要射在自己裤子里。不行，忍住，忍住，你是专业拍摄人员，我不断对自己说道。

“婊子，站起来！”Jared拉着Jensen站了起来，凶狠地将他推到墙上，“屁股撅起来！”

Jensen听话地沉下腰，分开双腿，撅起屁股，一副等着挨操的模样。

Jared毫不费力地就插了进去，没有任何阻碍。两个人同时发出了享受的呻吟。

说不定他们俩昨天晚上才大干过一场，又或许拍摄前的灌肠已经让Jensen很有感觉。我脑海中冒出了一个又一个不能言说的旖旎画面。

Jared又快又猛地连干了他十几下，突然放慢速度，插进去，连根抽出，又整根没入，好像在漫不经心地玩弄Jensen。Jensen被这样抽插了几下就受不了似的挣扎起来，铐着手铐的双手在背后不安分地扭动着，大概是阴茎时不时才能挨着墙壁摩擦一下让他沉浸在饱受煎熬的快感里，所以本能想要挣脱手铐，好好撸动一下备受冷落的阴茎。

但是Jared似乎发现了Jensen的意图，狠狠拍了一下他的屁股， 用一只手牢牢按住他的双手，同时加快速度，一下一下，像打桩机一样又重又深地操进Jensen的屁股里去。Jensen的呻吟从嘴巴漏出，弥漫在小小的牢房里，可他的阴茎依旧没得到任何触碰。

Jared离开了Jensen的身体，替他解开了手铐，Jensen迷茫地回头看着他，发下Jared自己躺在床垫上，示意他骑自己的阴茎。

“好好骑我，贱货。”

贱货这两个字大大刺激了Jensen，他的阴茎弹了一下，然后他张开腿蹲坐在Jared身上，一只手扶着Jared坚硬的阴茎，慢慢坐了下去。还没坐到底部，Jared就把他按了下去。Jensen仰起脖子，被这过分的快感激得发不出声。过了几秒，他才开始上下移动，一条手臂横在Jared胸前作支撑，另一只手按在Jared腹部，骑在他阴茎上拼命操着自己。

他骑得那么用力，啪啪声清晰地穿到了我的耳膜里。我忍不住伸手揉了揉自己胀痛的阴茎。

“哦耶，就是这样，使劲骑我啊，婊子。”

Jensen闻言稍微停了一下，换成膝盖着地的姿势，跪坐在Jared的阴茎上，前前后后来来回回操着自己，有时候骑不动了就坐在Jared身上，下流地扭着屁股，淫荡又饥渴地绞缠着Jared金字塔一样的阴茎，让Jared的阴茎在自己的前列腺打转。有一下不小心干得太狠了，Jared的阴茎从他湿透的小穴里滑了出来，他双手掰开自己的屁股，一秒不停歇地又吞下了Jared的老二。

我目不转睛地盯着摄像机的屏幕，镜头下的Jensen沉浸在情欲里，穴口已经被操成深红色，闭着眼奋力操自己，好像Jared只是一根人型按摩棒。他的腰，他的背，在来回的扭动中形成了美妙的弧度。真是天赐的宽肩窄腰啊，我不禁在内心感叹道。

Jared看着他这样忘我地操着自己，忍不住用手托着他的臀部加快速度，Jensen被突然的快速抽插干得软了腰，两手往垫子上一撑，差点吻上Jared的唇。下身还在被剧烈操干，Jensen已经忘了自己在哪儿，情不自禁低头就要吻Jared，没想到却被Jared一把推开。

“你这不要脸的骚货，竟想吻我？！”

我实在没忍住偷笑了一下，Jensen被干昏头了吧，以为自己是和男朋友在家做爱。还好Jared清醒一点，不然都干到这份儿上了，还要停下来，两个人都受不了。

Jared拉着Jensen的腿，还没给他喘息的机会，就一下插了进去。

“啊！”不知道是疼还是爽，Jensen大叫了一声。

应该是爽的。因为我看到Jensen偷偷地把屁股撅得高了一些，似乎是这样更方便Jared操到他的前列腺。

Jensen两手握拳，紧紧撑在地上，嘴里咬着之前被脱下来随意扔在地上的衣服，却依旧压抑不住嘴里的呻吟。终于，他不再克制，松开了口中的衣服，放肆地浪叫出声。

“嗯，嗯…哈啊…操，操…”

我觉得Jensen应该忍耐得很辛苦吧，他紧皱的眉，失焦的眼，微张的唇，一切的一切在镜头里都让人血脉喷张。

Jensen在过度的快感中，忘乎所以地将手放到了自己的阴茎上，可还没好好抚摸两下这个被遗忘很久的宝贝，就被Jared发现。Jared拨开他的手，Jensen没有继续坚持，他仅靠额头和一只手抵在地上，是承受不了Jared的持续猛烈攻击的，所以只好委屈自己的老二继续被冷落，用两只手使劲撑住自己的身体，免得自己跪在地上的膝盖承受太多。

“呼呼，哈啊…我要射了…你也快了是吗，你想在我的阴茎上高潮吗？”Jared的抽插变得比之前更快更猛，Jensen连一句完整的话都说不出来，“说啊，你想被我干到高潮吗？”

“啊…嗯啊…想，快…快…使劲操我…求你…”Jensen用黏腻的声音迷迷糊糊哼道。

Jared像承受不了更多似的，猛地拔出自己的阴茎，只撸了几下，就射在了Jensen雪白的屁股上。射完以后，Jared趁着阴茎还硬挺，又塞进了Jensen身体里，两个人都发出了难耐的呻吟。

Jared把Jensen翻过来，Jensen无意识地将他嘴边的Jared的老二吃进嘴里，一边给自己手淫。可是他可能已经习惯被插射，没有Jared的老二在屁股里，他撸了好几下都没有射出来。我端着相机蹲在他面前，他猛然把左手两根手指插进自己的后穴，右手更快地撸着，在加到第三根手指的时候，他的小穴裹缠着自己的手指，一股股的精液在他绵长的叫声中，不断射在了他的胸膛上。

Jensen射完精后还没缓过来，Jared就顺走了他身上的牢房钥匙，起身走出牢房，将Jensen反锁在牢房里，说“好好享受吧，婊子。”

啊，完美结束了！我低头看看自己被浸湿的前裆，略有些尴尬地摸摸头。

我正准备关掉相机，发现他们俩看着彼此，眼里满怀着对彼此的爱意，然后Jared轻轻印了一个吻在Jensen额头上。

唉，这个就当小花絮一起录下来吧。

小情侣真是麻烦。

 

FIn


End file.
